This invention relates to the control of noise pollution, and is more particularly directed to a post-and-panel noise barrier of the type that is employed along highways and at airports to contain or confine loud noises and reduce the noise level in adjacent residential areas.
Several fence-type noise barriers have been previously proposed which employ upright posts having troughs on grooves disposed on opposite faces and in which the edges of boards or panels fit into the troughs or grooves. In these previous noise barrier systems, the boards or panels have straight edges, and they form a tight fit with the troughs or grooves of the associated posts. Consequently, the previous noise barrier systems have not been particularly well adapted for use on terrain where a change in direction is required, either vertically or horizontally, in the layout of the noise barrier.
In order to accommodate rolling terrain or roadway curves, the previous noise barrier systems have had to use wood construction, and have been unable to employ pre-cast concrete.